freddy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flappy Chica
Flappy chica is a bios game for tablets iphones and arcades TRIVIA *Fredbears family dinner was set on fire when springbonnie was playing flappychica and accidentally went to these kitchen and grabbed a knife thinking it was a guitar and accidentally stabbed the chef making the food over cook 1 person died besides the chef and nobody was ingered *Bonnie stabbed many people when they got a bigger score then him 3 people was ingered and bonnie was arrested *Freddy was hit by a train when he was crossing the railroad while playing flappy chica freddy was sent to the hospital for 10 weeks the police found out that the person who drove the train did it on purpose and was sent to jail for a month *A student at city Ville high was suspended for a year when he was caught wearing a flappy chica t-shirt he was suspended for a year at first but in September he was caught wearing it again and was expelled *A skydiver was was jumping off a plane while playing flappy chica due to him playing it he wasn't paying attention to take out his pursuit luckily, he landed in a backyard adult pool and the game was taken out of the app store for a week *A person was injured in a arcade when he said Fred man was better then flappy chica the man who punched him was arrested and the other person was sent to the hospital for 1 day both Fred man and flappy chica were taken out of the arcade *A bus driver wasn't driving due to playing flappy chica and was hit by a train nobody dyed and half of the people on the bus were sent to the hospital the bus driver was arrested for 34 days *At a circus a acter was doing his act and playing flappy chica his act was to blow fire when he was distracted at flappy chica he set the whole circus on fire 36 were injured but 3 died including the ring leader the man was arrested for a month *This game became app of the year in 2024 *When bb had a phone he never heard of flappy chica when a few people were playing it he asked for it they said no then bb attacked them unfortunately for bb the whole thing was caught on camera and the 6 people were sent to the hospital two of those people died bb was suspended from school for a week had homework on the next 8 weekends and was arrested on every spring break *A movie theater was burnt down due to the popcorn maker over cooking the popcorn while playing flappy chica 1,300 were injured nobody died and the popcorn maker was fired *When chica was playing psychics she got a one due to this chica went on a rampage she was caught and was arrested for 8 weeks the cost for rebuilding freddy fazbears pizza was 5,930$ *The game was banned in California Japan and Mexico *Puppet made a anti flappy clan to help stop people from playing flappy chica *The knowed members of the anti flappy clan are *Puppet(leader) *Mike Schmidt (secondary leader) *Jeremy (guard) *Toy bonnie (secondary guard) *Toy freddy *Mangle *Toy bonnie and Mike Schmidt were caught playing flappy chica in a meeting they were kicked out off the clan and were replaced with toy chica and endorsed *The fire drill was set when a student was playing flappy chica near the lever she was expelled and the principal from Elmore elementary was a new member on the anti flappy clan *A teacher was stabbed with a pencil when he took away a student's phone and messed him up on flappy chica he was expelled and the teacher was sent to the hospital for a day the app was removed from the app store for 3 days *A person setted a bomb under a restaurant which will blow up when it here's about 20min of stomping a kid was playing flappy chica he stomped on the.ground 50 times making the bomb blow up the child went to the hospital for 9 weeks the app was banned for 9 weeks * A fire happened at dole's when ash Ketchum and charzarid were playing flappy chica their slavery were cut to $39 99 *Mr endy was playing flappy chica and gave him a "virus" *Phantom bb was playing flappy chica.When he burnt his phone he burnt 35 buildings he was arrested and he was banned from leader boards Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Games